RoDestruct/The End Begins
<< Part 2 of Event 9 "It's really dark in here Ty. I-" "Ssh! They can't know we're here." ...The Wolf Went Into The Cave... It's nearly pitch black. I can just barely make out the grayish webs and traps. Water is dripping into ponds. No movement. No sound... Well other than Chris and mine's. We've made it into the heart of the Gohma's underground temple but haven't heard or seen any movement. I'm not surprised. Gohma's tend to prepare rituals when they are making a sacrifice in the underground temples. We continue on through out it. I keep my eyes on the surrounding but what's now becoming interesting is these markings on the wall. They seem very, very familiar. What now suddenly catches my eyes is that I can now see things. I look forward and see light. "Keep quiet, we're here." I say to Chris. "Where?" He ask. We find the source of the light. We're now atop the highest ledge of a enormous hole, eying down at several, several gohmas dancing and getting ready for the sacrifice to the king. In the center below is a fire with a cage containing Ellie and Drina above it. "Okay, Ty. What's the plan?" Chris whispers. "This." I reply as I kick him down. The gohmas startled quickly pause their ceremony and stand into battle. "I'm here for your king's head. I am Ty." I announce to the gohma. The gohma are unmoved. The enforcer from before eases down a hole opposite of mine and hisses at the gohma. They back down and go to the side. The enforcer retrieves the girls. A earthquake initiates. My sword materializes in my palm. My worst nightmare has is now approaching. King Gohma creeps his way over and into the hole from above me. My skin litteraly wants to crawl off me. I stay frozen. "WHO DARE BRING ME FORTH ON SUCH A FESTIVE EVENT?" The king oddly questions in a language I understand, Hylian. "That would be me your lord, Ty." I answer. "TY? HAHAHA I HEARD YOU WERE DEAD!?! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?" He questions again. "It would seem that your enforcer took something that belongs to me. I seek it back and the head of the enforcer." I answer yet again. My eyes shift to the enforcer. He hisses. "OH? YOU MEAN THE TWO GIRLS HERE? HAHAHA I'M SORRY TY, I CAN NOT RETURN THESE FOR YOU SEE NOT TO MANY BEINGS COME INTO THIS FOREST FOR US TO SACRIFICE. I'M AFRAID YOU BEST LEAVE BEFORE YOU END UP LIKE THEM." "I see, so this is how it's gonna be. Okay, what about a challenge?" The King continues moving to the center. "A CHALLENGE? WHAT OF THIS CHALLENGE?" "I will ask a story in which you will have to answer to me the end. If you answer correctly, you will take these girls as your sacrifice and I will supply much, much more every month. If you fail to answer correctly, then I will take the girls and the enforcer's head. Deal?" "HAHAHAHA DEAL. BEGIN THIS STORY." ...He Reached The End To Find What He Wanted Most A man who lived in a hut in the forest always created so many problems for his neighboring village. He was aloud to do anything because he was the king's brother. One day a spider of fate came to his ut and defined him, explained what a piece of scum he was with his thieving, raping, abusing self. He ate him. The man awoke. He drifted around his forest for days searching for the spider. When he found him, he forced him to speak to him. What came out of his mouth was not a voice but a bark. He was shocked. The spider laughed and told him how he must now act like a dog for so he should be as he treats others. The spider tells him that he must see the error of his ways and meet him in front of a cave when he was done. So he went around watching how others imitated him in the streets because they were aware that he was missing since he didn't fufil his daily dosage of nuisance. He was ashamed and enraged with himself. He saught to correct his ways but was limited to the body of a wolf. He returned to meet the spider. The spider new that he was ready to change. So he lead him into the cave and at the end, gave him what he wanted most. "Now, what did the spider give to him that he indeed wanted so dearly? Keep in my mind the agreement you made if you fail." I ask and remind the king. "WELL ITS OBVIOUSLY HIS ORIGINAL FORM!" He ignorantly spat out. "You would think that? No, in fact he stays the same and no one notices. And yet they do. For what he found was his death." I answer. "WHAT? NO! HOW?" "You see, he wanted to apologize to the city. He wanted away to tell them he was sorry. He wasn't specific and the spider killed him, took form of a hunter, sold his body to a grinder and carried. You see, what the city wanted most was him dead. It would make them so happy. And he wanted them to be happy. He didn't expect that." I cleverly answer. "You loose." "AHHH! I SEE NOW." He begins to ponder it. I waste no time. I quickly use Freeze, grabbed the girls and Chris, and get back up to the entrance. The gohmas quickly notice that we're exiting the temple but the king doesn't pay any attention. "Hurry, we have to get out of here!" I shout as we begin to run. "It doesn't matter! They'll just keep coming!" Drina responds. "Not if we get to Sky City." I answer. "But how will we get there?" Chris asks. "Our ride." I say as we come to halt. We've reached the end of the underground temple to where it begins to level with the upper world. Out is Blaze with Stallord, Septro and Luna on his back. By his side are the dragons of Commanders Ray and Ryan. The ground begins to shake yet again. Out from the tunnel is the voice of the king. "TY!! YOU DIRTY LIAR, YOU TRICKED ME!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" "He doesn't sound to happy Ty, did you use the wolf story?" Stallord ask casually. "Yep." I answer with a smile. "Hurry, guys! Get on! I'm not about to fight that thing." Luna commands. "Well guys, this is it. Swear your alliance or be spider food." I say. "I do!" Ellie shouts and hops on Blaze. "Me too!" Drina does as well. Chris growls. "Fine. But I won't take any orders and I won't call you my king." Chris says as he hops on Blaze. I smirk and say "Oh, but you will." As I hop on a web spits out dragging Blaze in. "That web is impenetrable! We're doomed!" Drina screams. "Ty, dare to disprove?" Stallord ask. "Gladly." I slowly and carefully clip the string with my sword to humor Stallord's joke. With that last bit of comedy we took off. "Ty, do tell me though. How did you get your COM through?" Stallord ask. "I didn't, Blaze just must have had a feeling I'd need him." I say and smile as I pet his head.